


Drabbles in the Impala

by demonprincess7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Preseries, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/demonprincess7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of (approximately) 100 word drabbles. Mostly Destiel, but other ships and themes are sure to appear. Ships (or lack of) are tagged in the chapter summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel

 

Dean was cruising down a long country road. Cas sat in the passenger seat. This had easily become Dean's favorite pass time. Whenever there was a lull in cases, he and Cas would just go for a joy ride. At first Cas insisted he didn't see what was so appealing about just driving. Dean told him that was exactly was so great. It's _just driving._ No where to go and nothing to do. Just the two of them and the open road. Sometimes they'd pull over and lay on the hood to watch the stars. That was Cas's favorite part. Just him and Dean and the silent stars. 


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel

 

Cas skipped rocks across the pond. He liked the sound it made when it jumped across the water. Dean was laying on grass behind him. He'd left his shirt in the Impala to get a tan in the warm summer sun. Sam took as soon as they got there. He'd gone for a jog around the edge of the water. Cas skipped his last rock and walked over to Dean. Dean opened his eyes to see who was blocking the light.

“Whatcha doing there, angel?”

“Enjoying the view.”

“Well come down here with me.”

Cas smiled and sat down curling up in Dean's arms.


	3. Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crazy!cas, slight megstiel

 

It wasn't often that Cas was able to think straight. He thought about bees and he thought about life, but he didn't know why. It soothed him to watch the bees fly, to watch them gather pollen and build hives. They were nice and they were quiet. The other people around him were loud. They moved fast and they threw things. Bees don't throw things. They make honey. Cas liked the honey. It was sweet and sticky. Once he got it in his hair and Meg had to help him wash it out. She was good at things like that. Not like Cas who didn't think he was good at anything.


	4. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel

 

Dean sat down at the bar and ordered himself a drink. He winked at the blonde checking him out across the room. He got his beer and spun around leaning against the bar and scoping out the room. He spotted someone looking at him leaning against the far wall. He was tall and strong with bright blue eyes that could be seen from where Dean sat. Dean ordered up another beer and offered it up to blue eyes with a grin and a wink. Blue eyes smiled and they got to talking. Before long they were back in Dean's motel room.


	5. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Ruby

 

Sam waited in the dim hotel room. It had been poorly cleaned and he could smell mildew growing in the walls. He never met her in nice places. He wished he did. He wished he could take her out like he used to do with Jess. He wanted to go to dinner or even just take a walk in the park. He wanted to make her smile and listen to her laugh. He didn't want this. He didn't want sneaking out while Dean's asleep to meet her in a filthy motel at two am. He didn't want blood and lies. He wanted love.


	6. Where's The Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no ships, just a precious Winchester moment

 

Hunters don't get a lot of time off. There's always someone in trouble, someone who needs saving, something that needs killing. Whenever there was a lull in the action, it came as a bit of a surprise. Their natural reaction was of course to find something to fill their time. Sam searched online while Dean skimmed the papers. After a while they'd switch. Eventually they'd give up and decide to check again the next day, but that left an entire evening didn't it? The boys cherished moments when they could just plop down on some crummy motel couch and watch an old movie. Even if Dean did insist on a western.


	7. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel

 

Once after a hunt, Dean has kissed Cas in celebration. Since then Cas had found as many reasons to celebrate as he could. At first it wasn't obvious. They didn't die, celebrate. Dean found and killed the rat that had gotten into the kitchen, celebrate. Then it became smaller things. Sam bought a new coffee machine. Dean cleaned his gun. Kevin got donuts. Cas found the mate to his sock. Sam rolled his eyes at them and their mini celebrations. Dean thought it was adorable. Eventually Cas would figure out that he didn't need an excuse to kiss Dean, but Dean certainly wasn't going to tell him.


	8. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel

 

Castiel always knew that they were soulmates. Angels don't technically have souls, but grace had to count for something. When he was told it was his job to watch over the Winchesters he hadn't expected for everything to end up so complicated. When he pulled Dean from hell, he was immediately lost. All that he had been was gone. One look at this man's bruised, damaged, and all around beautiful soul and Castiel had fallen. Some would argue that was when he'd fallen from heaven, but all he knew for certain was that in that moment he had fallen in love.


	9. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel, Valentine's Day

 

“Happy Valentine's Day, Cas,” Dean said the very moment he woke up. They were curled together in the warm blankets on Dean's bed. “You know Valentine's day is actually a day in memory of a man who died freeing Roman captives.”

Dean smiled and shook his head. “You sure get romance.”

“Death is not romantic.”

“You seem to think it's pretty romantic when we're on a hunt.”

“That's adrenaline caused by almost dying.”

“If you say so. Just enjoy the holiday, alright?”

“If it's important to you.” Cas gave Dean a gentle kiss.

“See, knew you could do it.”


	10. When Your Thoughts Work Against You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean angst

Dean laid back on his bed. He put his headphones back on his head and turned the music on. He cranked it up as high as it would go hoping to drown out his own thoughts. He closed his eyes and the let the music work like magic. He didn't think about Kevin or Sam or Crowley. The music filled his head and made thinking impossible. Just like he'd wanted. It couldn't block out the raw emotion that tore at him, but he didn't have to hear the thoughts that caused it. Dean Winchester was master of ignoring his pain.


	11. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Ruby

There were nights when Sam wasn't sure why he'd called Ruby. He hadn't yet started to crave her blood, though he could feel the need rising. He would have been able to put it off for another day or two if he needed. She wasn't the most pleasant of people to be around. She was rude and aggressive. Sam thought of her like an untrained puppy. Always barking and chewing on the furniture. But sometimes she had this look... like Sam was her whole world. Like he was so incredibly important that she was lost until he called. Looks like Sam had another secret to keep from Dean. He was falling in love with a demon.


	12. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel

It wasn't often that Cas revealed his wings. After the first glimpse, Dean had been obsessed. He kept coming up with reasons for Cas to show him again. Once it was that he was bored and wanted to sketch them. Cas hadn't been pleased at being summoned for Dean's entertainment but he relented. Another time was when Dean didn't have a ladder to reach something on a high shelf that only Cas's wings could reach. The times that Dean didn't ask were special to him. Once when it started raining as they were walking together, Cas had shielded him from the rain. Another was when Dean had a fight with Sam and needed Cas's comfort. Cas liked the way he ran his fingers over the feathers then. He stopped hiding his wings from Dean altogether after that night.


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shipfree Dean stuff

Dean was never a fan of sitting still. Sitting in motel rooms waiting for his father to come back and take them somewhere else was one of the hardest things he had to do. He caught himself checking the clock every few minutes. Check the salt lines, check the time. Grab a shower, check the time. Feed Sam, check the time. He knew it only made things seem slower, but he couldn't help it. School helped. It gave his mind something to do. Not that he did any of the work. Eventually John would come back and they would get back on the road. Back to their real home.


	14. Gone Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shipfree, Bobby and his boys

The first time Dean went fishing, he was with his uncle Bobby. Sam was so small he could hardly keep up with them as they walked down the wooded path. It was a perfect day. Birds sang and the breeze kept them cool even in the summer sun. Dean beamed when he caught his first fish. Sam got covered in mud when he tried to grab a salamander from the shallow water. The boys were tired and dirty when Bobby got them back home, but they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	15. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel

Dean stared at the flower clenched in his hand. It was stupid and he probably should have left the thing on the side of the road where he found it, but the little blue flower made him think of Cas. Which was why he decided to park in front of the convenience store and watch Cas do 'store clerk things' through the window. Soon, the lot was empty. As Cas looked out the window, he laid eyes on the only car in sight. Great, now he actually had to go inside. He probably should have left the flower in the car, but his feet moved faster than his brain and before he knew it he was offering Cas that bright blue flower and a crooked grin.


	16. Unorthodox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Cas and Dean/Cas and sort of Dean/Sam/Cas

It was an unorthodox relationship. Cas felt a bit strange being in the middle of things all the time. Cas only ever kissed Dean, but if Sam was feeling lonely and wanted to cuddle on the sofa, no one complained. So, Cas did that for him too. Dean and Sam mostly ignored each other when these things happened. Almost like they were pretending they weren't loving on the same angel. Eventually Cas had enough. So, when Sam sat down to a movie and asked Cas to join him, he told Dean to do it instead. They were surprised, but Dean eventually did. That's when Cas decided he'd like to watch a movie after all and plopped down with his head in Dean's lap and his legs draped across Sam's. No more pretending.


	17. Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no ships, just Winchester adorableness

John had decided it was about time Sammy stopped sleeping with that raggedy old teddy. He'd clung to the thing since he was six months and it was certainly showing. It was missing an eye and was stained with what looked like cherry kool-aid. Not to mention the kid was twelve now. It was time he gave up the kid's toy and learned to be a man. He was never going to learn to survive in the world clinging to a teddy like that. Then again, the boy looked pretty cute cuddled up with his bear. Maybe he could be a kid just a little while longer.


	18. Deanmon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for s9 finale

It was over. Sam had no idea what happened to Metatron, but he hoped it involved a nice sharp angel blade through his chest. Dean was gone. Crowley refused to show no matter how many times he summoned him. He didn't even know that was possible, but after everything the son of a bitched owed them. He couldn't go back in there and look at his brother, dead and broken. He couldn't let it end this way. But if his brother standing in the doorway on his own two feet was any indication, it wasn't as over as he'd thought.


	19. Unplanned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly romantic destiel

It was hard for the angel to take in. That the being standing in front of him, with its black eyes and blood stained hands, was his boyfriend. He could feel it though. There was no doubting that this was the soul he'd pulled from hell and rebuilt. His righteous man tainted by hell and damned further by his own murderous hands. This new Dean smiled at him with a sadistic edge. “Hey, Cas,” he said. But the voice that spoke wasn't the voice he remembered. It held nothing of the bond they'd shared. This wasn't his father's plan.


	20. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy childhood moment

John didn't normally take his boys out to celebrate Halloween. Bobby of course, never really cared what John _normally_ did with his boys. So, he'd taken them out to a costume shop in Sioux Falls that opened seasonally. The each picked out a costume and had chatted excitedly the whole drive home. Finally, the night came for them to put on their costumes.

"You boys ready?" Bobby called up the stairs.

"Just a minute!" Dean called back down.

The boys came down the stairs a moment later decked out their new Ghostbusters jumpsuits ready to trick-or-treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a prompt or request  
> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
